sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinistra
In ages past, strange rifts in the fabric of space where discovered within several star systems. A scintillating and highly volatile substance leaked from these strange gashes into material space. Within ten years of the discovery, a saphis scientist named Rukmini Dextra discovered a way to utilize a magnetic constriction field, powered by this highly-energetic substance to shunt objects into an alternate state of being. However, the process subjected the objects to extreme duress, and it was not until a protective sheath of tachyon particles was projected around the object, before it became possible for the item to exist for more than a brief moment in this new state. Named by its discoverer, this parallel state of existence was called Sinistra. Sinistra is a dimensional state that exists parallel to the material state. If the Sinistra state is imagined a straight line, the material state is an adjacent wave, compressed a vast number of times. Effectively, any movement taken while in Sinistra allows the traveler to move incredible distances in mere seconds. Within a decade of Dextra’s discovery, Sinigates where constructed which allowed the saphis to travel vast distances and encounter other space-faring species. The peaceful Confluence proceeded to share their incredible technology with the other advanced races they encountered, heralding the beginning of the Golden Age. Sinistra Beacons & the Sinistra Network The beacons are technological wonders born of the Golden Age that allow safe travel between distant stars. Each beacon is a repository of cosmographical knowledge, constantly synchronized and updated by quantum superimposed transmissions collectively referred to as the Sinigate Network. They can be found in almost every explored star system. Starships may connect remotely to the nearest in-system beacon and download navigational coordinates into their mainframe. Those fitted with a sinidrive may utilize the most valuable function of the beacons: travelling through Sinistra itself. The beacons are capable of generating a brief and localized inception through which a starship may be shunted into a sinistric state and traverse a nearly infinite distance instantaneously. The target beacon is similarly capable of opening a terminus through which the ship reenters real space. Aeration Travelling to, through and from Sinistra requires massive amounts of energy. Generating this much power taxes the reactor core of any ship attempting to make such travel, as the automatic strain on the engines forces the core into overdrive. Upon leaving the Sinistric state, the thermal buildup catches up to the ship and the vessel must vent its reactor core almost immediately. Failure to do so would cause the resulting buildup to first cook every creature within the ship alive, followed by a catastrophic structural failure as the cold-fusion reactor literally melts through the ship and explodes. For this reason, ships require a period of emergency ventilation called aeration. During aeration, the hull opens beneath the starship and the reactor core descends, physically exposing it to the chill vacuum. Even with thermal dispersion panels on the ship exterior, the aeration is required to avoid a core meltdown. Aeration requires roughly an hour of stationary inactivity, during which the ship is exposed and exceedingly vulnerable. Inter-sector sinistra beacons include a heavily patrolled and protected cooling area that spans several thousand kilometers near the relay itself, where ships can perform aeration in relative safety.